Life at Canterlot High
by Down with Chrysalis
Summary: Going to a new school is easy. Going to a new school when your a anti-social teenager is tough. Going to a new school when you're a anti-social teenager and people won't leave you alone and want to be your friend is impossible. Sadly for me, I'm that last one. This fic is a Equestria Girls AU fic. More info inside! Enter if you dare...
1. Chapter 1

A bus past's by a nice open field. There are cows eating in this field, and for some odd reason they have huge smile on their faces. Inside the bus, a little girl points out the window at the cows and tells her mommy on how pretty they are, to which her mother nods back and agrees with a small chuckle. In a nearby seat a young. newly wed couple are holding hands and smiling and giving loving looks to each other. The husband tells her that she's the most beautiful thing in the world, and she responds by telling him he's the greatest man in the world. Behind them sits a teenager on the phone with his best friend who he hasn't seen in over a year. They agreed to meet at the city this bus is going to, and are going to spend the whole day catching up. Yep, this bus is full of happy people, not one person is frowning, not a signal on-

"Ugh...why must my mom hate me."

Well...everyone but me at least. You see that one teen slumped in the back row of the bus with his manga book, that has waves of angst coming off of him, yeah that's me. Name's Michael Bacon, the most anti-social kid in the world. And no, I don't mean I'm anti-social because I can't make friends or because I have a terrible personality, I really don't; I have a great personality and I can make friends if I want to. I just prefer to be alone with a nice manga or video game rather then be outside with people my age. Ever since _that_ incident, I just like to be alone.

I'm medium in height, but I tend to slouch a lot so people always think I'm short. It really bugs me when people call me short. I mean seriously, if I was short then that would make my arms freakishly long! Anyway, it looks like the bus is entering...wherever the bus is going. My mom forgot to tell me where I'm going to be living. I swear my mom has a heart of gold but the forgetfulness of a student before final exams. I look out the window and see...a sign with the name of the city on it.

_Huh...convenient._

I read the sign and say out loud

"Welcome to the city of Ponyville. We're smiles and friendship are always present? Oh god.."

I sigh in annoyance and mutter

"Of course, my mom sends me to the cheeriest place on the planet for me to 'make friends'."

Now I'm using air quotes when I say 'making friends'. As I said, I don't really care for making friends. But my mom on the other hand, loves them. She was the most popular kid back in her school, so she finds it unacceptable that her only son isn't as popular as she was back then. That, and she think's that someone 'as handsome and nice as you doesn't have any friends'. Being a teenager, I promptly ignored her and went back to playing some _Kingdom Hearts._ However, my mom had other plans. She had bought a two story house in...what's this called again...oh right Ponyville as soon as she said she was gonna get me friends rather I liked it or not.

You know now that I think about it, mom had packed all my stuff the day she told me I was moving. And she did tell me the week before that big changes where coming, and I had to prepare to move on in life.

...

"Mother of god she must have been planning this for months! That sly she-devil! How could I have not notice that at all! Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

I continue to mutter "stupid" at myself for just now realizing that my devil of a mom was cooking this whole friend plan for awhile. After a few more minutes of calling myself stupid, I look up from my manga (yes I was reading it while thinking and calling myself stupid. Multitasking is a great skill) and out the window as the bus passes by this really big building. It has this horse statue in front of the building. I see a bunch of teenagers with backpacks walking out of the building. I hum to myself and think

_Huh... This must be the school mom was talking about. She wasn't kidding when she said this place was huge. It looks more like a collage campus more then anything._

As I continue to look out the window, the bus stops at a red light. Conveniently in front of a statue plaque with the schools name on it. As I read the plaque I say out loud

"Canterlot High. Home of the Wondercolts? Huh...strange name."

Seriously, who names their school and sports team after a horse pun? I mean I'm all for puns, love them like there's no tomorrow. But is naming a whole school and it's sports team a pun taking it too far? Oh well...I didn't name the school or the team so it's not my problem. As I continue to look out of the bus window, the light turns green and the bus continues on it's schedule. As we past by the rest of the school, I see a black car with a lighting blot painted on the side. And I may not be much of a car person, but I will admit that car is awesome looking!

_To bad whoever is driving it is probably a rich snob. High school rule number 15: Never trust people with cool cars_

With that thought, I return to my manga (_Naruto_ issue 32 for those wondering). My stop isn't for another few hours, so I'll get back you all when I get to my new home. See ya then.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Welp, this is my stop. Hopefully my new place has all my stuff and furniture is in it by now. With a sigh, I pick up my luggage (4 luggage's, two small two big) and get off the bus. I look at the street name, and my eye twitches in annoyance as I say out loud

"Friendship Lane...only my mom can find a street called Friendship Lane."

With another sigh I start to walk down the street, when I see some...strange things. For one I'm pretty sure one of the house's here is painted completely pink and lucky me whoever lives there lives a few houses down from me. Another thing I notice is that a few blocks down I'm pretty sure one of the houses is a tree house. But the strangest thing I saw was that at the end of my block their was a forest, and it was one creepy one too. Looks like it's haunted by every ghost and ghoul out there. But what's even stranger is that is actually looks like someone lives there! No seriously, there is a house right on the edge of the forest. I hereby call this forest the Super Creepy Never Go Near Forest of Death. All who enter will surly die and the person who lives there must be a witch.

...

Yeah...my imagination can go a little bit wild sometimes. Anyway, back to getting into my new home. As I continue to walk down the street, I go over what my mom told on how to find my house

"What did she say...oh yeah! My house should have a red roof and it's the only house on the block that has a chimney, and that it has a weird stone statue on the front lawn."

Nodding my head at remembering my moms description of the house, I begin to look around for it. I eventually find it...right in front of the bus stop. My eye twitches in annoyance as I think

_Well...this has to be the dumbest moment of my life. How did I not notice it as soon as I got off the bus? Oh well, I'll blame my short attention span on it._

With that thought, I turn around and walk over to my house. As I enter the front gate, I can't help but stare at the statue. I mean I know my mom said was weird looking...but this is just strange.

It looks like the person who made it got whacked in the head, grabbed a random animal statue, and then smashed it into another animal statue. Then whoever made it smashed more animal statues five or more times, made them look like their singing at a opera, and then glued it all together (Discord's statue). And I swear to god that it's looking at me.

Shivering at how creepy it is that the eyes seem to follow me wherever I go, and quickly rush to my door, unlock it, and get into my new house. I slammed the door in the process, and quickly lock it. Now to some this looks like a teen running away from a funny looking statue. To me...well I'll think of something that'll make me not look like a loser. I look around the living room to see that all my stuff is here and in boxes. I would unpack now, but I'm tried so I think I'll hit the hay early. With that said I walk over to the couch that still covered in it's plastic warping's, put my luggage down next to it with my I-phone, along with my manga, but not before putting a bookmark on the spot I'm at. I take off my hoody and throw it somewhere behind me. I lay down onto the couch and surprisingly the couch is still really comfy even if it is covered in plastic. I yawn as I lay down and fall to sleep, with only one thought on my mind...

_...I wonder if mom made sure this place has cable yet?_

**THE NEXT DAY**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH***

God I hate that stupid alarm clock. Everyday that thing goes off at the same time even if I don't turn it on! And the strange thing is is that it pops up outta nowhere right next to my ear. I've tried locking it in the basement once back at my old house, next day there was a alarm clock sized hole in the floor and mom grounded me for a week. Also, no matter how many times I smash the thing and throw it's remains into a fire. I eventually gave up on trying to get rid of it and just smashed it everyday.

Sighing as I reluctantly get out off the couch, I walk around the still empty house to get a feel of the place. From what I found there are eight rooms in total; two bedrooms, one kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, a laundry room, and a back room I'll probably find a use for later.. You know, the rooms that are always in every house. Walking back into the living room, I look at the stacks of box's both large and small with dread and say

"Ugh...this is gonna take awhile to unpack all my stuff. What time is it anyway?"

I glance down at my watch (which I forgot to take off last night) to see it says

**6:23 am**

I stare at my watch for a few seconds remembering the paper I got from the school shortly before I had to move here; it said that my bus would normally pick me up at 6:30. I slowly process this before realization hits and I yell in panic

"SHOOT! THE BUS FOR MY NEW SCHOOL WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

With that I panicky grab my I-phone, manga, and my hoody off the ground and I run out the door (locking it in the process). As I sprint down the sidewalk towards where the bus dropped me off yesterday I put on my hoody. I finally get to the corner of the street and look around in amazement to see that their were no other kids around here waiting for the bus. I looked around confused as to where everyone was. I couldn't possibly be the only guy waiting for the bus, can I?

_Not that I mind at least, that just means I can read the rest of my manga peacefully without any distra-_

I stop mid thought as I see a...pink wall... or maybe a pink blur. And It's coming right for me... huh. I can't help but wonder this out loud

"Is...is that a wall of pink coming towards me?"

I stare at the mass of pink for a few more seconds, but it starts to take a shape as it closes the distance. I can now make out some blue on it and what looks to be a backpack on it's back. It looks like a...is that a person?

"Dang...someone _really_ likes pink. And whoever they are, their skin is pink too...strange. And that smile is huge! I didn't know someone can have a smile that big. Oh well, hopefully whoever this person is won't bug me. you know, it doesn't look like they're going to slow down... I should probably get out of the-"

***CRASH***

I fall down as the pink person slams into me like a bulldozer. I close my eyes as I impact the ground. "Oof! Oooww…" I hold my head in pain as I think in shock

_Dang! Was that even a person that hit me? There's no way anyone could have slammed into me that hard._

I grumble to myself through the pain and try to stand up, but something is stopping me, something heavy. I open my eyes to find and hopefully remove this obstruction, only to see a pair of bright blue eyes taking up the entirety of my vision.

"GAAAAHHH!" I shout in fear and surprise. But to contrast my new found mood, I hear giggling coming from in front of me and a girl's high-pitched voice says

"Wow! You sure can scream loudly! I don't think even I can scream that loud, and my friends tell me I have the loudest voice in the whole school. I even had to see the principle once because I was cheering too loud at the chess tournament last week. Oh, that was sooooo much fun, but it was really quiet to. Dashy said it was too boring but I thought it was really suspenseful and exiting. Say, you must be new, because I know everybody on the block, and I've never seen you before, not even at school; and I know everyone there too. So that must mean you're new! Ooh I can't wait to throw you a 'Welcome to the Neighborhood!' party! It's gonna be off the hook!"

_Holy taco bells, this girl can talk a mile a minute!_

"Ohmygosh! I was so caught up with talking to you that I forgot to introduce myself! Silly me, the names Pinkamena Diane Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie!"

I can only stare at the pink girl with the fluffy pink hair (which makes her head look twice as big from where I'm laying) in both shock at horror. Shock because I'm pretty sure she just broke the fastest talker record twice just then, and horror because of how much pink I'm seeing; I think I'm gonna see pink for a week because of this! I try once more to get up, but I find she still has me pinned, and that she's looking at me, as if she's waiting for me to tell her something.

"I'm Pinkie, and you're…" she leads me on.

I just continue to stare at her awkwardly before I say the most intelligent thing I can think of at this moment

"Uhhh..."

Yep that was definitely intelligent. I bet NASA is gonna give me an award in intelligence just 'cause that sentence was so intelligent. This girl, Pinkamena or Pinkie or whatever, just giggles and says

"Wel 'uhhh', it's nice to meet you. Say, why don't we be friends?"

I just stare at her for a second and tell her

"I would have to answer your question with..."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the authors notes! <strong>

**DWC Here to give you one of my fics on Fimfiction! I thought I might as well post it here too and see what'll happen. That and so you all who are reading this can enjoy it too! Now onto a few things you guys/girls should know...**

**Also, as you can tell from the description this is a AU fic. Why? Well I'll tell you. This fic takes place where the movies never happened. As in no ponies, no portal to another world, no magic (well, not the mlp kind at least), none of that. However, the characters from the movie (human Mane six, Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzling's, etc) do existence, but they might have different roles depending on who they were in the movie (for example, Sunset is just a bully, not a pony from Equestria). **

**And just so you guys know, anti-social in my eyes is someone who just doesn't like being around people. But can have great personalities. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Also, some events from the pony world (say for example Applebuck Season) might be humanized and placed in highschool. Most likely not gonna happen, but it could!**

**Chapter Two is Already done, so it will be posted as soon as I get it on here. See you all then! Please R/R and have fun!**


	2. Episode 1:The Annoying, and The Mean

***Beep Beep***

The sudden sound stops me in the middle of rejecting Pinkie's offer of friendship. I look to the side at the great yellow bus that just pulled up, and to my horror, I see that everyone is looking out the window at me. More specifically, Pinkie being on top of me. I immediately blush in embarrassment as I scramble to my feet (gaining the strength to throw the pink girl off of me somehow). I look back at the downed pink girl before quickly boarding the bus, keeping my head down in a failed attempt to go unnoticed.

I'm forced to look up a little bit to find a seat as I get stared at by... well everyone. Talk about starting the day right, huh? Sarcasm, gotta love sarcasm. I finally find a spot at the back of the bus, which is fine by me. I've always preferred the backs of buses anyway, it's always a little more hidden, no one to stare at me or anything like that. On my way to the back seat, I can hear everyone whispering around me about what just happened outside the bus. I can't help but sigh in annoyance and think

_Greattttt...first day of school and rumors about me are already gonna start happening._

To make matters worse, that girl that ran into me is heading right for the back of the bus too. I can only hope she doesn't… is she going to? Oh she'd better not. Don't even think about it. Don't- Gah, she did it anyway.

So now she's sitting down right next to me with this big stupid grim on her face; that'll quell the rumors. More sarcasm by the way. I try to scoot away, but for every inch I move, she just scoots two inches closer until she practically sitting on my lap.

"Can I help you?" I ask, when really I'm thinking _"Go away, for the love of all that is sacred, go away!"_

"Hiya! I don't need help, but you look like you need some from me!" she tells me. "I figured you looked so lonely reading that comic book, so I'll sit next to you on the way to school! It'll be a great chance for us to bond as friends!"

"I really don't want to-" I try to avert the breaking of the metaphorical floodgate.

"Hey, did I ever tell you the time my buddy Keith tried camping out on top of a building once?" she excitedly begins her story.

***Sploosh!***

"He was shooting crows, but the police were too busy teargassing him to ask what he was doing up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes! Oh, man! At first, it was funny; then it just got sad, but then it got funny again! Oh, man!" she spout off while waving her arms in the most impossible gestures, as though she were painting an invisible picture in the air. All of this while barely taking a breath between her sentences.

"Oh, and anther time Keith and I made fireworks? Now, I didn't know spit about chemistry, but Keith figured "Gasoline burns, doesn't it?" Heh, third-degree burns on 95 percent of his body. Man, people in the next city over were calling to complain about the smell of burning skin. Oh, and the time blah blah blah blah..."

Since I've learned getting her to leave is impossible, I do what teenagers do best and tune her out, going back to my manga with only one thought lingering in my mind… okay, two thoughts actually

_One; this girl is either insane or hyped up on at least eighty Redbulls. And two; poor, poor Keith..._***sigh***_ and me._

With no end to her verbal tsunami in sight, I slouch in sadness as I just know this is gonna be a long,_ long_ ride...

The bus finally pulls to its destination in front of the Canterlot High after I had to suffer what honestly felt like hours of Pinkie's constant yapping. Literally the whole time the bus was picking other people up, she went on and on about her friend Keith (who I'm surprised is even still alive at this point), and it's driving me insane. Now don't get me wrong, I'm usually a very patient guy, but this girl just won't shut up! And she keeps calling me Uhhh (my fault on that one to be honest) and acting like I'm her friend. Now let me make it clear that I'm not her stinking friend, yet she's treating me like we've know each other for years! I swear if she doesn't shut up soon, I'm gonna have to...

I slowly breathe in and let out sigh before I let that thought continue. Fortunately Pinkie moves out of my way so at last I can get out of the bus seat. She's still talking, something about rainbows and the school soccer team, but at least I'm not trapped between her and the wall of a bus. I get up and step out of the bus and get a look around at my new school.

"Yep, definitely looks more like a college campus up close." I mumble "Why is it so big? How many teens even have to come here for a building to be this big? And I have to find the principal's office too...greeeaaaatttt. This can't get any wo-"

"Hey best pal! Why are you just standing there and staring at our school." Pinkie suddenly appears right beside me "Well actually kind of you're glaring more than staring. Oh! Are you having a glaring contest with the school?! I tried that once, but I lost. But the school cheated! I saw it blink I swear!"

My eye just twitches in annoyance as I think

_That's it! Time to end this 'friendship' before it begins. Begin operation 'De-friend the Friender!'_

With that thought I turn towards Pinkie and say in the nicest voice I can possibly muster considering what I've just been through.

"Look, Pinkie… You're a great girl, and you have a nice personality and all that."

She smiles brightly at me, and I can't help but cringe slightly while guiltily thinking about what comes next.

_This is always the worst part. Remember Michael, let her down easily._

With a quick sigh and a forced smile you say

"But, I really don't want to be friends."

...

***crack***

Holy mother of- Was that glass breaking?! As soon as I said that I heard the equivalent of a church's stained glass window shatter!

I spin around to the school to find out which window broke, but I don't see anything broken. I'm about to question this, but when I turn back to Pinkie, all of that gets pushed out of my mind.

Pinkie just looks...well she looks like she did a complete one eighty, downright gloomy even. Her hair used to be poofy and bright pink, but now it's dull and perfectly straight, and the light in her eyes seems to have up and vanished leaving them... hollow. Overall she just looks... darker, colder for some reason; I can practically feel the sadness radiating off her.

I wouldn't be surprised if this is some random girl that showed up, and that Pinkie walked off after I said we can't be friends (that's what everyone at my old school did at least).

"You...you don't want to be friends?" she says, her voice now a hollow monotone to match the rest of her.

I continue to stare at the girl, who is somehow the same Pinkie that was talking my ears off not a few minutes ago.

_Holy heck! Pinkie just went from a bundle of cheeriness and annoyance to sad and depressing...with a new hair style too._

After that thought I return to my mission, nodding my head, I tell her

"Yeah...I'm just not that into the whole friend thing. I'm more of a loner to be honest. So don't take it too personally."

Pinkie just nods her head sadly and mumbles "Okay".

She then buries her face in her arms and runs past me and into the school. I swear I saw tears dripping from her eyes onto the ground as she ran.

"That's...that's a new reaction to me rejecting someone's friendship. Usually they don't care and just walk away. Huh, ah well, it's probably nothing to worry about; at least I can get on with life. Now I need to find that principles office. TALLY HO!"

My enthusiasm takes a few hits on the way to the front doors however, as I notice I'm getting quite a few less than friendly glares from the other students. I can hear disapproving whispers of "Did you see that?" and "He made Pinkie cry." and "What a jerk."

_Jeez, what's with the people here? I just said I didn't want to be friends._

Normally I would care, but if this gets all of them to leave me alone too, then it's for the best. Now I just need to find my way to the Principal's office and… and I have no idea where that is. Oh well, it shouldn't be that hard to find, right?

For the love of god how hard is it to find a principals office! I've been walking around this flipping huge building for the past… (I quickly check my watch) twelve minutes and I still have no idea where the stinking principal's office is! It's going to be 2nd period any time now. Ohhhh I'm soooo gonna get a bad rep with the teachers if they think I skipped class! I tried asking around for directions, but apparently everyone in this school hates me for that incident with Pinkie.

_Seesh...reject one friend request and suddenly your public enemy number one!_

But you know… I think back to how Pinkie acted when I said I didn't what to be her friend, how she suddenly seemed so gloomy, almost dead inside. I shiver at the thought. And then I think of how she cried...

I guess I can't really blame these people. Apparently I really hurt her even if I didn't mean to. I should probably apologize the next time I see her... if she'll even talk to me. But for now I need to find the principal's office.

With my new side quest and mission in my head (yes, I treat things like a video game sometimes) I turn the next corner and...

***Crash***

"Gah! Whoa-wh-no don't fall over- oh crud… Ow."

And that everyone, was the sound of me getting run into again today, by a purple haired girl in a lab coat this time. Jeez, what is with people bumping into me today? Or did I bump into this person...eh, it doesn't really matter.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry." She says as she scrambles over me and grabs a book that landed behind us "Sorry." She turns and gives me an awkward smile and adjusts her glasses.

It's now that I notice she also has purple skin too. Man, what's with the weird skin colors here. Wait, wait, I know that sounds racist but seriously; I've seen just about every color of the rainbow on people around here, purple, azure, sunflower yellow, It's seriously weird.

"Sure, just look out next time." I tell her as I get up off the plastic tile flooring.

"I know, I wasn't looking where I was going. It's just that I was so absorbed in the topics this book is covering I forgot to look where I was going." She shows me the cover of her book, Advanced world physics and inter-planer theories, seriously? "It's just some light reading for when I'm not doing homework, but it proposes that for each world there are infinite other world out there a fraction of a shadow's width away. Of course shadows are normally blah blah, blah blahdy blah science, blah blah blah things-I-can't-comprehend-and-was-never-meant-to blah…"

But yeah, you get the idea. This girl is really into… whatever she's into.

It's about that time that I noticed all the papers and books all over the floor, the ones she'd probably been carrying before she ran into me (I ran into her?). Now I may be a loner, but I'm not a jerk. "Sorry about crashing into you by the way, let me help." I say as I crouch down and start picking up some of the books.

"Oh, uh… thanks for the hel- wait don't touch that!" she suddenly screams as I'm about to uncover another book.

I raise an inquisitive eyebrow and pick it up, but I have to say I'm shocked at what I see. "Huh...Bleach? Hey, you read ma-"

Suddenly the girl rips the manga out of my hands, grabs all the books and papers I picked up, and does a back step away from me, clutching the manga to her chest like I'm about to steal it or something. "I said not to touch it!" she fumes.

"Whoa, what's the big deal?" I hold my hands up defensively.

"No-one can know I read these!" She says in a crazed tone "What would my teachers think if they knew? There's nothing academic about manga! They might knock me down a grade, or take points off my final, or-" She gasps and looks at a nearby clock, her eyes shooting open in pure, undiluted horror "I'm going to be late for class!"

In an instant she's gone. I stare at the dust trail that she left and let out a low whistle of surprise and amazement.

"Huh… someone takes their schooling seriously."

With a shrug of my shoulders, I continue my search for the principle when a thought hits me. I face palm and shout to the ceiling.

"DANG IT! I SHOULD HAVE ASKED HER WHERE THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE IS!"

I then ponder what else I had missed today, only to face-palm again at my dreaded realization.

"I COULD HAVE HAD A V-8!"

I sigh in anger as I begin to chant "stupid" under my breath at myself as I continue to look for the principal's office. And to add further enjoyment, the bell goes off. Meaning that passing period is over with and that 2nd period has begun... great.

That's it! I give up! I'm never gonna find the stupid principle's! I'll just head back to the front of the school and hope one of the teachers come in late so I can ask for directions. There's no point in continuing to look for the office now. It's not like I'm gonna run into the principle at any sec-

***Whack***

"Ah! Oh no, falling down again! ***Thud*** Ow, my head. Ohhh that's gonna leave a mark in the morning."

And that is what happens when a door gets slammed into your face. I rub my head in pain as I look up to see a pale girl walk out of the door, she's wearing purple shades and has this spiky neon-blue hair. She's also has these huge headphones on and is rhythmically bobbing her head up and down to the beat of...whatever it is she's listening to, walking by with her eyes forward and completely ignorant to my pain.

I can't help getting angry at her ignoring me; because it is totally her fault that the door hit me (it was defiantly not my fault for not paying attention to where I was going. Defiantly not that) I jump up and shake my fist yelling

"HEY! WATCH WHEN YOU OPEN A DOOR, SHADES! AND YOU DO KNOW YOU'RE INSIDE RIGHT?! THERE'S NO REASON FOR EVEN WEARING THEM!"

...

I await a response, but she just keeps walking away from me, completely ignoring my outburst with the tunes pumping into her ears. My eye twitches in anger as I slowly bring my fist down and slump my shoulders. I then sigh in annoyance while shoving my hands into my hoody's pockets before saying

"What class did she even come out of anyway?"

I start to look up at the sign above the door while saying

"I mean, what class would allow a student to wear...head...phones..."

I then stare in silent astonishment at what the sign says. It says "Principle Celestia's Office."

I slowly take my hands out of my hoody pockets and pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. "Ow! I guess I'm not dreaming huh?"

With that confirmed, tears of joy fall down my cheeks as I get on my knees and shout to the heavens

"YES! FINALLY I FOUND THIS GOD FORSAKEN OFFICE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU WHOEVER ACTUALLY WANTS ME TO NOT SUFFER IN LIFE! THANK YOU!"

Oh I could kiss the ground right now in gratitude-wait what was I doing? Oh right! Need to get signed in so I don't get arrested for trespassing. With that thought in mind I open the door and are about to go in when a thought hits me, causing me to stop walking halfway to the door.

Wait a second...shouldn't I have been arrested by now? I'm a teenager on school grounds that hasn't been registered. Now I know for a fact that there's a law stating how illegal that is. Oh well, I guess the school just has a poor security. Anyway...TO THE FIRST BOSS! And with that thought, I fully head into the office.

I walk out of principal Celestia's with a slight smile on my face and all my papers in my hand. I stuff my id and the pencil into my pockets and I decide to carry the rest of my stuff. Now, you're all probably wondering why I have a half smile. Well you see the principle, who's got the longest pair of legs I've ever seen (and by long, I mean long). And she has rainbow hair...rainbow hair! Was she in a rock band or something?

Anyway, she was really nice and all. She registered me into the school, gave me my schedule and some notebooks and a pencil since I left mine at home. And she told me everything I need to know about how this school works. And one of the strangest (and something I really don't understand is even legal) thing I heard was that it was a tradition for the new student to get lost and wonder around the building looking for the office. Apparently I was one of the few student's to actually find the office before lunch (I knew this school was too big for a reason! I knew it! It's all a sick joke to them, it's all-)

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I need to find my 2n-

***Brinnnnnnnngggggg***

Sigh...3rd period class. Which is...Math. Ugh! I hate math. Of course that's my 'first' class in this school. Sigh...oh well

"TALLY HO!"

***Brinnnnnnnnngggggggg***

Oh thank god that class is over! I swear math has got to be the most boring class out there. It didn't help that the whole class was glaring at me the whole time, even the teacher! This is ridiculous, how popular is Pinkie if all these people already know I made her cry, it was an accident people! I need to find her and apologize soon, before someone hoists me up the flag pole by my trousers. If I ever find her again that is.

I sigh as I look at my schedule to see that my next class is science...and it's on the other side of the school (based on my map). I sigh again at my unfortunate circumstances. Oh well, better start running, I've got (looks at watch) six minutes till my next class; they just don't give us students enough time in passing periods. I'd better make a break for it now.

"ONWARD!"

Huff...huff...huff… Arg my lungs are burning! God I need to get into shape. But I made it; now all I need to do is walk into my class and I won't be la-

"Oh, look at poor Pinkie." Comes a voice behind me.

_Oh no..._

"She looks so sad, just look at her hair, it's all floppy and straight!" another says, filled with dread "It's never a good sign when her hair isn't looking like cotton candy."

_Don't do this to me any more._

"And look, there's the jerk who made her sad right over there." a particularly feral tone is directed towards me.

_Who ever is watching over me, I'm begging you now, please make them stop already._

"How can he just stand there while Pinkie is so sad! He should be ashamed of himself!"

Whichever omnipotent being is watching over me right now, you officially suck. Sighing as my shoulders sag, I slowly turn around and see...a really sad sight.

I see Pinkie still bummed out, and she looks even sadder than before. Her shoulders are sagged, she's slouching more than me (and that's saying something, trust me), and her frown...is literary on the ground. I stare in both awe and horror at the sight while thinking

_Holly mother of God! How is that psychically possible! That can't even be-it shouldn't even- Oh forget it for now, I need to apologies now. I still have...2 minutes left before class. Dang I ran fast to get over here huh? Thank goodness for that._

With that thought in mind, I begin to walk towards Pinkie, preparing my apology in my head as I go. But before I can get to her, she walks right into some other girl who's just standing around. The girl shrieks and turns on Pinkie with a scowl; it looks like she spilled hot coffee on herself.

Unfortunately for Pinkie, everything about that girl just screams 'I'm the tough chick everyone's afraid of, and for good reason.', and it seems she was really living up to her theme, what with her leather jacket, studded punk boots, and that lethal glare.

"Watch where you're going you pink puff ball! Look at this!" she gestures to the dripping wet stain down her front "You made me spill coffee all over my brand new shirt! You're lucky I'm in a good mood; all you need to do is fork over the money for a new one." said the girl with the red and yellow striped hair, which was quite reminiscent of ketchup and mustard to be honest.

_And it looks like I'm right; this chick is a bully, no doubt about it._ I think as I watch her belittle Pinkie even further.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there like a cow?" she gets right in Pinkie's face "I'll have you know, bad things happen to those who defy Sunset Shimmer."

Pinkie doesn't seem to notice her as she just stares blankly at the now dubbed Sunset Shimmer, barely the will to respond left in her. Sunset sneers,( and not just any sneer, I mean a full blown villain sneer) and says

"Come on you pink chef wannabe, you'd better pay up. Unless..." She cracks an evil smile before shifting her eyes to me and saying in a menacing tone "You want me to go and grab your new 'friend' so that he can talk down to you again."

Pinkie whimpers, stinking _whimpers_ at Sunset's threat. I feel my hand turn into a fist.

_Use me as a threat huh? Bully someone who's already down and out over my mistake will ya?_ I think as I grit my teeth in anger _Well then...let's see if there's another way I can apologize to Pinkie._

One thing you should know about me that's really important: I hate bullies with a passion. So if one of them makes fun of someone using my mistakes, then it's gonna get personal. I stomp my way over to Sunset and shout

"OI! KETCHUP HEAD! PICK ON SOMEONE THAT'S AS SHALLOW AS YOU, WILL YA!?"

Gasps of shock and terror come from the students surrounding us and Sunset turns toward me.

"What did you just say to me?" she says and shoots me a death glare that sends all the other students cowering behind anything solid they can find.

I smirk slightly and step in between Pinkie and Sunset, acting as a shield for the morose pink girl. The only reason that glare doesn't scare me is because I've played over a dozen horror games in my life, and after a while my fear in real life disappeared. Sadly my fear in video games increased ten-fold. Anyway where was I...oh yeah! Showing Sunset who's boss

"You heard me ketchup-head." I say to her in a mocking tone, "Or should I call you mustard-head instead. Or maybe I should call ya both with your choice in hair color...please tell me that's dyed right?"

Some muffled laughs escape from some of the students, but they immediately stop when Sunset glares at them. I can't help but roll my eyes and think

Sunset immediately turns her glare back to me. "Who do you think you are to insult me?" she asks as if she's the queen of something.

I smirk remembering one of my favorite parts in an anime, I start taking poses and yell

"Alright, listen up! I've wandered in obscurity in this school for too long; it's time for me to reveal my true identity to all… for the first time! From the north and the south, from the east to the west..." I throw my backpack into the air "No one can defeat this awesome dude! I am the slayer of dragons and Koopas, wielder of the Keyblade and the vanquisher of evil, the death of all video game bosses and he who has defeated Dark Souls on new-game plus seven! Michael Bacon!"

"That's right!" I laugh triumphantly "I am speaking about none other than myself!"

I then catch my back pack as it falls down to me and as I finish my introduction, I look around to see blank looks from everyone, including Sunset. Apparently no-one else got my amazing, and incredibly well preformed reference to one of the greatest anime of all time… the heathens.

I then hear uncontrollable giggling from behind me. Turning my head around, I see Pinkie, back to her old puffy pink self, giggling like nuts and holding her sides in laughter. I admit, I start to chuckle myself at my nerdy display. That is until I hear Sunset say in a bored deadpan

"Are you two love birds done? I'd like to get back to putting you down."

My eye twitches in annoyance and I turn back to Sunset. "Whatever you say ketchup-mustard head. But I'm a little busy trying to be funny and not a stereotypical bully from a bad movie, okay?"

Sunset's face starts to turn red in anger and she looks like she's about to burst a vein.

Then from a hallway to my side, a very annoying voice shouts out

"Hey! Leave the great sunset shimmer alone!"

"Yeah, you can't begin to comprehend her levels of win!" Another calls out in an equally ear-bleeding voice.

I cringe and rub my ear canals in pain as a pair of boys run in front of Sunset, one quite pudgy and short, the other more like a string bean.

I stare at them for a few moments. "Oh my god… they actually exist." I mutter in astonishment "You two actually exist."

"Who exists? Us?" The short tubby one asks.

I smile smugly. "Yeah, you two. I found Tweedledee and Tweedledum in henchmen form. So that makes Sunset Bloody Mary, ha!" I give a quick laugh, to which almost all the students join in.

Sunset looks more furious than ever, and looks about ready to say something either offensive or very loud, but she doesn't get the chance as one of the teachers bursts from a classroom door and shouts at us and the gathered crowd "HEY YOU KIDS! GET TOO CLASS! YOU'RE ALREADY ONE MINUTE LATE!"

The students around us all sigh before they begin to go to their class. As I turn to go back to my science class, I call out to Sunset and her lackeys

"Nice chat Ketchup head, but it looks like our time is up. See you next time when I need some mustard for my hot-dog."

Sunset huffs angrily and walks away with the henchmen in toe, but before she leaves she turns to me and shouts "Don't think you've won anything. The only thing you've done is gain a new enemy today."

I scoff and say "Whatever condiments."

I smirk as I see them retreat down the hall. Before I can forget I turn back to Pinkie and offer her a hand up. "Hey Pinkie, that was pretty brutal. Sorry about earlier and the whole 'not being friends thing;. No hard feelings, right?"

"Hurk!" ***Pop**Crackle**Snap***

And that's what my spine sounds like when I get a surprise make-up hug from Pinkie. Yes, it sounds like a cereal in reverse.

"P-Pinkie… I… c-can't… breathe!" I manage rasp out.

"Oops, sorry." She lets me go "See ya later newest bestest friend!" she waves and skips off while humming a cheerful tune.

After making sure my lungs work and that my chest hasn't collapsed, I walk into my science class with one thought on my mind.

_Well… back to square one._

***Brinnnnnggggggg***

Another bell, another class done with. At least this time people weren't glaring at me. Sure they would send me sideways glares, but it wasn't as intense this time. Apparently, Pinkie is one of the most forgiving students in this school, which is strange to be honest. Considering she was downright miserable and full gloom after I denied her friendship, you'd think she would hate my guts forever. But nope, I stop her from getting picked on by Sunset "ketchup-mustard head" Shimmer, and make her laugh at my awesome introduction and suddenly we're 'best friends'.

With a sigh I walk out of the classroom with my backpack slug over my shoulder and my notebooks and my schedule in my other hand. While I'm walking away I can't help but think

_Not only do I have to be friends with Pinkie or else face the wrath of the whole school, but now I've made it onto Sunset's arch-enemy list. Not that I care much about it, it'll be just really annoying to having to deal with her attempts to bully me. Sigh, oh well. At least with Pinkie I'll only see her in the morning, and maybe in the hall. As for Sunset, she likely has other kids to bully. It's not like me standing up to her made me her prime target._

I suddenly have a shiver go down my spine and I hear a distant cruel laugh in the distant. I sigh in sadness and think

_Oh who am I kidding? If movies have taught me anything, and with my luck so far, that's exactly what's happened. What a pain… what's my next class anyway?_

Looking at my schedule I see that my 5th period class is- wait a minute… before 5th is-

"YA-WHOOO!"

I jump into the air and launch my fist skyward in excitement while thinking

_Yes! It's lunch time! Ohhhh I love lunch time; it's the one period of the day where I can grab a bite to eat, find a nice quiet corner, and finally get to read my manga during school. Man, a nice break is just what I need after today._

With a spring in my step, I rush towards the cafeteria with help from my map. Hopefully this school has good food.

Okay… So apparently this school really likes apples...and fruits...and vegetables. I swear when I got to the lunch line I thought I got into the salad bar on accident. But nope, apparently 99% of the students that go here are vegetation...somehow. But luckily for me there was some meat on the menu. Don't get me wrong, I love my veggie's and fruits, but I need meat dang it!

Of course, half the student's either gave me weird looks or glares for my choice of food. Sigh, I just can't get these people to not notice me. I swear, it's like these students here love to stare and/or glare at me. Well, if they'd be so kind as to leave me alone, I'm just gonna take my meat and manga to that nice dark corner over there.

With that thought, I begin to walk over to the corner table with my food in hand (I put my notebooks and schedule into my backpack so I could carry my tray of food). But before I can even get close to it, I feel someone grab my hand. I hear my neck creak as I look over in silent dread. Just as I feared, Pinkie is there giving me a huge grin. I stare at her and then ask her in a deadpan voice

"Pinkie...why are you holding my hand and preventing me from eating my delicious meat and reading my awesome manga? [i]Alone.[/i]"

Pinkie giggles at what I said and grips my hand tighter. "Well silly, since you're my newest best friend. I need to introduce you to my other best friends so that we can all be super best friends! Isn't that great!? You're gonna love them, they are so awesome, cool, sweet, perky, cool, nice, and did I say cool?"

I just give her a blank stare before saying with blatant sarcasm "Oh boy, I can't wait to meet them. They sound so cool. And yes you said cool...three times."

Pinkies smile just grows as she thinks I'm serious. "Great! Now come on, they're sitting over here!"

And the next thing I know I'm dragged across the cafeteria (with everybody watching..._yay_) to a table where I see the most opposite looking people in the world.

The first one is extremely pale with dark purple hair that must have taken at least an hour to style. Sitting across from her is a girl in a stetson and actual cowboy boots, spurs and everything. Next up we have one of those athletic types, and she must moonlight as a convention goer with that rainbow-pattern hair. And finally, slouched over and nervously watching me from behind a curtain of long pink hair is a girl with little pets in her backpack, of which she's doing a terrible job of hiding.

"Hey everyone! This is Michael, my new friend. And since he's my friend, that means he should be friends with all of you too." Pinkie bounces up and down as she introduces everyone "This is Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy." She points to each of them in turn, nearly too fast for me to keep up.

"Uh, pardon me for questioning your judgment darling, no one knows more about making new friends than you after all, but weren't you crying your eyes out just this morning because of this… insensitive miscreant?" Rarity shoots me a glare.

"Hey, I find that offensive." I retort "I just said I didn't want to be friends! What's the big deal?"

There's a collective gasp from everyone within earshot.

"Oh shut up!" I snap at the eavesdroppers "I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, it just happened okay?"

"Uh-huh… clearly." The one in the Stetson says, her voice full of skepticism "Then maybe you can explain why y'all would do such a hurtful thing to Pinkie; makin' new friends means a whole lot t' her."

I breathe a sigh before responding "Look, Jappleack-"

"Applejack."

"Whatever… I just like to be alone to do my own stuff. Friends just aren't that important to me. It's nothing against any of you."

"Gosh, that sounds a lot like Twilight when we first met." The shy one says in barely more than a whisper.

"Where is Twilight anyway?" Pinkie hops up on a nearby table and starts scanning the cafeteria.

"Oh, she's just doing her egghead thing, staying in class to finish her eighth extra-credit assignment instead of eating… again." Rainbow explains and rolls her eyes.

_Great, so Pinkie has stereotypes for friends. _I think as I'm made to stand there and be judged over by these people,

_Let's see here, there's the fashionista who has every boy drooling over her, the hard working yet stubborn girl, the egotistical tom-boy, and the shy animal lover who secretly suppresses a raging fire within. And somewhere out there is the bookworm with anti-social tendencies and a ravenous study habit. Hey, we can have a spin-off of that TV show, Friends at this rate._

As great as it was to meet Pinkie's really weird friends, I've got a manga to read and a burger to put in my belly. But just as I'm about to make a break for that nice looking corner for some peace and quiet, I hear... an oddly seductive singing?

I look around in confusion as literally everybody has stopped talking and are focused at the closed lunch doors. The boys are drooling at nothing while the girls all have jealous stares. I look at the door in confusion before asking Pinkie (who is creepily quiet as well)

"Uh...you hear the seductive singing too right?"

Pinkie nods here head dumbly, and I'm about to asks what's going on, the doors burst open and these three girls in disco clothes wearing ten pounds of masquera each saunter in. They weave their way through the crowds of students, mingling their way around as they hold everyone's enraptured gazes, treating them like play-doh in their fingers.

_Wow...talk about stereotypical divas huh? Double wow... this school is full of stereo-types._ I think to myself.

Well, as long as they don't bug me and I can use this as a distraction to get to that corner booth, then that's all fine with me. I should probably make my move no-

Why are they coming over here? And why are they looking at me!? Why do I feel like screaming for an adult?!

...

_First day of school, and I already want to run for the hills._

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the second chapter as promised! Hoped you liked the read! See you all next time!<strong>

**Also I forgot to mention, this story won't be updated often, but it will eventually be updated. What can I say, I'm a busy author. BYE! **


End file.
